


L.I.F.E.

by Tizixx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: Really like this song. The lyrics just reminded me of Steve and Danny And their relationship. Yep. ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP.BGM: Remady - L.I.F.E. (I.GOT.U Remix Radio Edit)





	L.I.F.E.

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwfBKgw_NWA>


End file.
